


whatever!

by irlhendery



Category: NCT
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhendery/pseuds/irlhendery
Summary: shotaro wakes up earlier than sungchan for morning practice, and contemplates whether he should kiss sungchan while he’s alseep or not.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	whatever!

**Author's Note:**

> hehejsjjehe i got this from a prompt generator because i wanted to write but i didn’t know what to write  
> also the title is from ‘whatever!’ by day6 because i was listening to that song while writing

shotaro yawns as he slowly wakes from his slumber, cracking his eyes open to check what time it was. 6:30 am. which meant he had to get up right now. and it also meant that he didn’t have any extra time to get some more (very desired) sleep. but he knew he couldn’t sleep in, today he had a very important dance practice to attend. the last thing he wanted to do was be late. he pouted and stretched, taking his time to get out of bed.

immediately meeting the cold morning air, he rushed out the room to turn the heat on. he’d hate for sungchan to wake up to the cold, and to spend his early morning shivering. shotaro then proceeded to do his morning routine (showering, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, etc.) all while being quiet so that his boyfriend wouldn’t wake up. 

he envied sungchan for not having to get up as early as him. all shotaro wanted to do was climb back into bed and fall right back asleep while spooning sungchan. maybe even leave soft pecks along his face, slowly waking him with kisses. his eyelids were getting heavy just from the thought of it (along with his heartbeat increasing), so he slapped himself lightly to keep himself awake.

as shotaro was getting his final things together, ready to leave, he looked back at sungchan. he didn’t want to abandon his boyfriend just like that (even if he was going to be back later in the morning). tip toeing, he made his way towards sungchan, crouching so his face was hovering over his. he debated in his head whether he should kiss him. on one hand, he really, _really_ wanted to kiss him. especially since he looks so cute and peaceful sleeping, it makes sungchan look even more kissable than usual. but on the other hand, he did not want to wake him up. it’s too early for him to be awake for no reason, and shotaro does not want to be the reason why he wakes up and loses sleep. shotaro internally sighed, to kiss or not to kiss. to kiss or not to kiss. to kiss or not to-

“well if you won’t do it, then i will.”

shotaro’s eyes widened at the sound of sungchan’s voice, deep and groggy from just waking up (but he’s pretty sure he’s been awake for a while). all shotaro could do was blush, and duck down to hide his face. even if they’ve been dating for a few months, he still feels shy at times with sungchan. the taller of the two chuckled, reaching up to run his finger’s through shotaro’s hair.

”i know you have to go right now, so just a kiss and i’ll let you go, yeah?”

sungchan didn’t wait for a response, instead he gently pulled shotaro by his jaw and leaned up to place a small but affectionate kiss on the others lips. the contrast between shotaro’s mint breath and sungchan’s warm morning breath only made shotaro grow a warm feeling in his chest. smiling, shotaro gladly returned the kiss, and pulled away after just a few seconds.

”i’ll see you later, yeah? and we can get something to eat.”

shotaro nodded at sungchan’s words. as he walked out of their room, he gave sungchan a smile, one that made his eyes turn into crescents and his cheeks puff up. sungchan couldn’t help but to smile back at him, being left with the feeling of butterflies filling up his abdomen. 

shortly after shotaro left, he thought that maybe he should give sungchan morning kisses more often.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading i know its shorter than usual but its cute <3


End file.
